


Satisfied

by Letters2london



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, fem!dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letters2london/pseuds/Letters2london
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when your sex life's gone flat and work is kicking your ass?<br/>(Sorry in advance for any grammatical/ spelling errors I missed.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfied

They've been together for sometime now. And everything seemed to be going fine. They've already had many of their major "milestones". First time holding hands. First date. First kiss. First anniversary. And when they felt that they were both ready, their first time. It was very vanilla. The whole moment, though a little short, was full of sweet and awkward movements and soft kisses and bites. And as they grew more experienced, the awkward pattern ceased but that sweetness still remained. They were both seemingly satisfied, every time the duo finished they wore those matching sleepy grins and rosy cheeks. But suddenly, things were different. Dave attempted to bring it up on several occasions, but Jade would only kiss his cheek and reassure him that the sex was indeed satisfying. Dave was still anxious about it but eventually brushed the issue under the rug. That was until today. Jade had come home in a particularly bad mood. Like super bad, like can't even fake a smile bad mood. Dave had desperately tried to get Jade to talk, but there was no use. So Dave decided it was best to leave her be for a while and hope she'd come to him when she was ready.  
******  
Dave flicked through the channels in boredom and occasionally glanced over at Jade's room. It's been two hours now and she still hasn't said a word. He sighed and finally settled on a shitty reality tv show. And then it happened. Dave could vaguely hear the bedroom door unlock and tried not to leap for joy.  
"Dave??" Dave turned his head. Oh boy she's got that look in her eye she's up to something.  
"Yeah?"  
"Can we try something?" Jade smiled innocently but her green eyes were screaming something else. The corner of Dave's mouth flicked up into a smirk.  
"Sure."  
*******  
So now here he was almost completely naked, with his hands tied above his head. Now, when she said try something, he definitely didn't think this. Jade kissed Dave's neck lightly then bit his earlobe.  
"Are you gonna be a good boy for me Dave?"  
"Yes..."  
"Yes what?"  
"Yes ma'am."  
"What's the safe word Dave?"  
"Houston." Dave could feel Jade smiling behind him. Jade got on her knees and touched him through his underwear. Dave moaned quietly. She traced the outline of his erection and watched Dave squirm slightly. She bent forward and kissed his penis from the base up.  
"Shit Jade.." Jade smirked confidently and continued to tease him. She sucked him through the thin fabric causing him to tremble.  
"Little boys are so impatient aren't they?" Jade stated with a quiet laugh.  
"You want these off Dave?" Dave bit his lip and nodded. Jade pulled his underwear down slowly. His length stared her in the face, wet and eager. Jade looked up at Dave and he swore he would lose it right there. Even now that's she's completely in control she looked up at him with complete love and that was the sexy part of all of this.  
"What do you want Dave?" She stroked the head of his dick with her finger lightly and all Dave could do was mumble a cuss under his breath in response.  
"Speak up Dave I can't hear you." He trembled.  
"Jade touch me..please." Jade smiled at him.  
"How? Like this?" She grasped his member in her hand and started to work it up the length. Dave bucked his hips slightly, breath hitched in his throat.  
"Y-yes Jade just like that." She bit her lip in anticipation continuing the slow pattern. Dave let's out a shaky sigh and shuts his eyes tight. Jade continue stroke him increasing and decreasing the speed as she pleased. Finally she found a steady quick rhythm and stayed consistent.  
"Fuck..."  
"Are you enjoying yourself?" Dave sighed once again.  
"Y-yes."  
"I'm glad." Jade leaned forward and flicked her tongue along the head of Dave's dick. Dave clenched his fists in an attempt to regain some self control. Jade continued to lick the head before licking her own lips and easing down on his member.  
"Jade oh my god." Jade smiled around his length and slowly took more in her mouth. Dave could practically melt in the heat of her mouth. Jade started to bob her head slowly and he didn't want to say she's been practicing... But shit, she's been doing something and it's working. She started moving her head faster and boy did those lips feel good. He could feel the buildup with in him, but he almost didn't want it to stop.  
"Jade I-" he was cut himself off with a moan. Jade pulled back and used her hand to continue the same speed she was making with her mouth.  
"Are you close Dave?"  
"God yes." Jade smiled and stroke faster watching Dave unravel before her. There was no holding back anymore. Not when Jade knew exactly what she was doing.  
"Shit Jade I'm gonna-" He was teetering over the edge just a touch away from bliss and it all ended it abruptly when Jade ripped away her hand. Dave could have cried.  
"Jade what are you doing?" He could barely get the words out.  
"Well.. If I just gave it to you, it wouldn't be as fun would it?" Dave whined and bucked his hips in the air desperately.  
"How bad do you want it Dave?" He could feel the deep blush creeping up on his face.  
"Jade don't do this to me.."  
"I'm not really sure what I could be doing wrong here. I just want you to answer my question. How bad do you want it?" Dave groaned.  
"Bad Jade. Please just let me finish. I need it."  
"Well you've got to try harder than that." It took all of the power with in Dave to not start sobbing on the spot.  
"Jade please! I need to cum!" Jade stroked him lightly.  
"Is that what you want?" Dave whined and bucked his hips trying to get more out of her,but failed miserably.  
"Jade please" Dave felt his entire body shake and he'd never felt so out of control in his life.  
"Dave I know you can be louder than that~" She smirked up at him.  
"Oh my fucking God." Dave panted heavily.  
"Come on baby let me hear you." Dave whined loudly.  
"Please Jade! Please I need it!"  
"Good boy." That was the last thing Dave heard before Jade started to jerk his dick fiercely in her hand. It didn't take long before Dave climaxed in her hand but Jade showed no sign of stopping. And soon the pleasure began to turn to pain and the relief turned to desperation.  
"Jade stop I can't take it anymore"  
"But isn't this what you wanted?"  
"Jade please I-" Dave was cut off by his own moans as another orgasm surged through him.  
"Already Dave?" Dave shuttered. He couldn't take it much longer. He squirmed under Jade's touch but she was not giving in.  
"What you can go on anymore? After you wanted to cum so badly?" Dave moved back but Jade moved with him.  
"Jade please stop."  
"If you want me to stop speak up.  
"Jade please."  
"Louder."  
"Jade please! I can't do it anymore!" Dave felt himself blushing hard. Jade pulled her hand away and Dave sighed in relief.  
"I wasn't to harder on you was I?" Dave smiled down at her and shook his head.  
"You were absolutely perfect." Jade smiled back. She stood up and untied him.  
"Did you like it?" Dave kissed her neck.  
"I loved it." Jade smiled and hugged him.  
"Now that we've fulfilled your kinky fantasy, you know we have to do mine now right? It's a fair trade, a kink for a kink and a fetish for a fetish." Jade laughed quietly.  
"I'll think about it."


End file.
